Stone Cold Steve Austin: The Bottom Line on the Most Popular Superstar of All Time
Austin: The Bottom Line on the Most Popular Superstar of All Time Disc 1 Documentary is the best done By the Company WWE, The documentary covers everything about Austin's Career right from his childhood to the WWE Today, You really get to learn about Austin and what he is like, The guy is the best Ever and a Legend there is no doubt in that, You also find out a different side to Austin his feeling towards his friend and the difficulties he faced in Career including the Broken neck he suffered at the hands of Owen Hart R.I.P at Summerslam 1997, he is very emotional something you thought you would not see because of Austin Tough SOB motto but it goes shows even the toughest people are human and everyone has an emotional side to them even if they don't show it in everyday life. I got a lot of Respect for Stone Cold Steve Austin after watching the documentary. There is nothing else to say you just got to watch the Documentary to appreciate what a special person Austin is. You get some Extras like deleted scenes from the documentary and there is funny part on the Story that Triple H tells what happened to Austin at Summerslam 1999 its really good these extras and nice to hear the stories. What Makes this Blu-ray special is all the extras that you get that you don't get on the DVD version, Here are the 4 bonus matches exclusive to the Blu-ray on Disc 1: Stone Cold Steve Austin vs Triple H vs The Undertaker Triple Threat Match for the WWE Championship - No Mercy UK 1999. Stone Cold Steve Austin vs Kurt Angle WWE Championship Match - Raw 2001. Stone Cold Steve Austin vs Kurt Angle vs Rob Van Dam WWE Championship Match - No Mercy 2001. Stone Cold Steve Austin vs The Rock Wrestlemania 19. Fantastic Matches espically the Kurt Angle Match from Raw 2001 one that should be not missed. Disc 2 Has his matches from his Career, An Introduction From Stone Cold Steve Austin Stunning Steve Austin vs. Gentleman Chris Adams USWA - May 1990 Stunning Steve Austin & Ric Flair vs. Sting & Ricky `The Dragon' Steamboat WCW Saturday Night - 30th July, 1994 King of the Ring Final Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Jake "The Snake" Roberts King of the Ring - 23 June 1996 Submission Match Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Bret "Hit Man" Hart W/ Alternate Commentary By: Stone Cold Steve Austin & Jim Ross WrestleMania 13–23 March 1997 Intercontinental Championship Match Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Rocky Maivia In Your House: D-Generation X - 7 December 1997 WWE Championship Match Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Shawn Michaels W/ Alternate Commentary By: Stone Cold Steve Austin & Jim Ross WrestleMania 14–29 March 1998 No Disqualification, Falls Count Anywhere Match for the WWE Championship Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Dude Love Over the Edge - 31 May 1998 WWE Championship Match Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Undertaker SummerSlam - 30 August 1998 Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Big Show Raw - 22 March 1999 No Disqualification Match for the WWE Championship Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. The Rock WrestleMania XV - 28 March 1999 No Disqualification Match for the WWE Championship Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. The Rock W/ Alternate Commentary By: Stone Cold Steve Austin & Jim Ross WrestleMania X-7–1 April 2001 Disc 3 A Flare for the Old WCW Saturday Night - 5 June 1993 "A Bunch of Violent Crap" Hardcore TV - 10 October 1995 Monday NyQuil Hardcore TV - 31 October 1995 "Flat Out Disgusted" Hardcore TV - 19 December 1995 "My Exact Opinion of Bret Hart" In Your House: Mind Games - 22 September 1996 Stone Cold on Livewire Livewire - 19 October 1996 Home Invasion Raw - 4 November 1996 1996 New Sensation Award Slammy Awards Show - 21 March 1997 Freedom of Speech Award Slammy Awards Show - 21 March 1997 Ambulance Attack Raw - 21 April 1997 The World's Most Famous Stunner Raw - 22 September 1997 Tyson and Austin! Raw - 19 January 1998 The Easy Way or the Hard Way Raw - 30 March 1998 Zamboni 3:16 Raw - 28 September 1998 Paging Dr. Austin Raw - 5 October 1998 McMahon's Cement Corvette Raw - 12 October 1998 Bang 3:16 Raw - 19 October 1998 Stone Cold Beer Truck Raw - 22 March 1999 The Funeral of Stone Cold Steve Austin Raw - 19 April 1999 Austin's Revenge Survivor Series - 19 November 2000 Jim Ross Interviews Steve Austin and The Rock SmackDown! - 22 March 2001 Gift Giving Mood SmackDown! - 5 July 2001 Mr. McMahon's Alliance Woes SmackDown! - 12 July 2001 The Old Stone Cold SmackDown! - 19 July 2001 Whataburger Raw - 14 January 2002 The Highlight Reel Insurrextion - 7 June 2003 Blu-ray Exclusive Special Features Stone Cold Answers Your Twitter Questions The Sportatorium The T-shirt The Broken Skull Ranch Blu-ray Exclusive Special Moments A Flair for the Gold WCW Saturday Night - 15 May 1993 The Biggest Draw in the World Superstars - 17 November 1996 The Foundation of the WWE Superstars - 23 March 1997 You Want a Pear? You Want an Apple? Raw - 18 August 1997 Post-Raw: Stone Cold Has Some Words with The Rock Raw - 17 March 2003 Vince McMahon Inducts Stone Cold Steve Austin into the Hall of Fame Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony - 4 April 2009 Stone Cold Steve Austin Salutes Texas WrestleMania 25–5 April 2009 10* Star set without a doubt, your WWE DVD collection will be not complete if you do not have this, One of the must have sets done by WWE. Gallery Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 1.jpg Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 2.jpg Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 3.jpg Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 4.jpg Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 5.jpg Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 6.jpg Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 7.jpg Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 8.jpg Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 9.jpg Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 10.jpg Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 11.jpg Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 12.jpg Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 13.jpg Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 14.jpg Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 15.jpg Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 16.jpg Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 17.jpg Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 18.jpg Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 19.jpg Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 20.jpg Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 21.jpg Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 22.jpg Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 23.jpg Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 24.jpg Stone Cold Steve Austin The Bottom Line 25.jpg See also *List of WWE DVD and Video releases *Steve Austin External links * DVD at Amazon * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases Category:DVD releases